


What We're Waiting For

by j_gabrielle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter kisses Stiles under the streetlights</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We're Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungryforramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/gifts).



> For Qila. Who holds my hand when I am an uncontrollable mess of emotions.

Peter pulls him close. Distantly, a bell tolls. The streetlights flicker on. Fellow pedestrians march to the flow around them.

"Remember when you could just leave?" He murmurs.

Stiles smiles. The corners of his amber eyes crinkle in a mix of genuine amusement and fondness. "I don't think I do."

Peter hums, tilting his head to capturing Stiles in a kiss. "Neither do I."

The almost winter air settles around them. Taking him by the hand, Peter brings them round the corner and into the sight of the shops. "I think it is when you said you love me." He declares, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"What is?"

"When I realized that I could never leave. Not without you by my side." Peter says, breath clouding.

Stiles chuckles. "Who knew that Peter Hale is such a sentimental fool?" He is briefly silenced with another kiss; licked, pressed tongue, tasted.

"Not sentimental. Just the man who loves you." Peter drags his lips across the seam of Stiles' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk about Steter and daddy kink?
> 
> http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
